Twisted Love
by my time is now
Summary: He wanted to use her for his own need, she wanted to use him for her own need, who won at the end?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any superstar/diva that may be mentioned in this story. I do not own any names, trademarks, etc. associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. No copyright infringement was intended by this story. I only own the plot.**

A/N-Okay so this is my newest one shot, I tried to do something different with them and tried on this plot. Hope you enjoy it.

John Cena was sat in a bar sipping his beer as he watched the people around. He was exhausted from his day's work and just wanted some peaceful time to himself. He was a professional locksmith and a key maker, the best in Boston. Usually his clients would contact him if they had any problem with safes, lockers or anything with locks in general. It was one of those days where he had a lot of calls to take and by the end of the day he was fully exhausted.

As he watched the people enjoying themselves in the bar, his mind rifted back to the incident that happened a couple of days ago. He was called in the house of one of the richest man in the area Socialite Michael Mizannin or better known as Miz, to open a safe. The safe had a complex combination which opened with a key and Miz had lost the key. It took John a few tries before he was finally able to pick the combination and open it. As soon as the safe opened he was momentarily stunned by the object inside, it had to be one of the finest pieces of jewellery, a diamond necklace and in a heart beat he estimated it to be worth a a few million dollars.

Since that day the necklace never left his mind. In his every idle moments he found himself thinking of it. He only wished he had that necklace. He did not have a generous lifestyle, most of his cases were easy and simple and so the pay was also simple, not much to enjoy life well enough. If he had the necklace he would sell it and to some other place where may be could start afresh and earn a good living.

"Hello"

He was brought out of his day dream by the sound of a female sitting beside his chair, which he was sure empty a couple of minutes ago. He turned to look at the female and immediately scrunched his eyes. He had seen that woman before and tried to remember where, ah ha she was there with Miz when he was working on the safe. He had spared her more than a few glances then as it was very hard for a lady that beautiful to be not noticed. 'But what was she doing here?' he thought.

"Hello", he replied back politely.

"Aren't you John Cena, the locksmith?"she asked. On his nodding yes, she continued, "Oh my God, Miz keeps talking about how you were able to open his safe and how you are the best in the business, it was very impressive."

John was lost in her voice, it ran like music through his ears giving him goosebumps. He sobered up quick.

"Thanks, I am flattered but I did not catch your name."

"Oops, I am sorry, where are my manners, I am Eve Torres, Miz's girlfriend. Nice to meet you."

It hurt him to admit but he felt a pang of jealousy run through his veins when she introduced herself as the Miz's girlfriend and he had meet her just a few minutes ago. Weird?

"It's nice to meet you too. So Miz liked my work? Glad to know I am appreciated."

"Oh not just Miz, I liked your work too very much, I must say you are very easy on the eyes as well Mr. Cena."

John was flattered, yes he had heard those lines many times from various women before but them coming off from someone as gorgeous as Eve Torres surely felt different. He sure got a huge ego boost.

"Call me John and thanks, I must say you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen and I have seen quite a few."

To that, Eve smiled, a smile which did not quite reach her eyes and it unnerved John. Before he could say anything Eve spoke up

"Wow thank you John it is great to hear it coming from you and I hear it often."

That being said, she rose up from her seat and extended her right hand forward,

"Well it was nice meeting you John, hope we will meet again, soon", she somewhat emphasised the last word.

"Sure I hope so too", they shook hands and John felt a little disappointed on watching her exit the bar and disappear.

He sighed heavily, that was an interesting meeting. 'What was she doing here alone', he wondered, the way she talked, the way she acted all seemed weird but he was damn happy that she talked to him and she even seemed to be a little smitten by him.

He smiled at the thought, sure it was far fetched but what was the harm in a little fantasy. May be if he could use his manly charms on her more he would even have some sort of chance with her. He laughed out loud, he was day dreaming way too much, but then a sudden struck his mind. If he could actually manipulate her, she would be a great help in stealing the necklace from Miz's house and that was what he had been thinking for a while now.

But where would he find her and how would he approach her, she had approached him in the bar and they had not even exchanged numbers. Nah his idea would just remain as a distant thought.

A few days later, the two people crossed paths again, this time in a different bar. Again she approached him and they had a good conversation about many things. This time however, before leaving she handed him a piece of paper with her mobile number written on it.

Their accidental meetings went on for a few more times, after that they began to meet at given destinations on scheduled time. It was apparent that they had grown close albeit as friends, but they shared everything in their conversations and talked about all types of things other than their respective love lives.

Then one day during one such meeting, Eve confessed for the first time that she was not happy with Miz.

"You don't know John, I feel suffocated. I am tired of just being an eye candy, he doe not love me like he used to do before, I am just a trophy girlfriend for him. He likes to show me off to his friends, he acts all caring and loving in front of his business associates and when we are alone, he becomes cold and distant. We don't even sleep together any more.", she said with a sad tone, emotions pouring out of her eyes.

"It seems he is just using me now."

John felt real bad for her, Eve did not deserve it. Sure he had also planned on using her, but through all the various meetings, he had come to genuinely care for her. At that moment he did not feel good about going on with his idea, but would it be bad if he killed two birds with one stone. If he plays his cards right, may be at then end of everything, he would have both Eve by his side and the necklace in his possession.

"Eve, I am really sorry, I did not know that, I always thought that you were happy with Miz, you don't deserve to be just an arm candy, why are you with him? Have you ever thought of leaving him, or is he threatening you in some way?"

At that Eve began to sob softly. Luckily they were on a beach and nobody was around in their immediate neighbourhood. John placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she immediately pushed herself against him, her head on his cheat as he continued to cry silently. John's heart was beating way too fast and he was sure she noticed it too but did not seem to mind.

"I was born here, my parents died when I was young, I was moved to Denver, Colorado where I was raised by my grand parents. After graduating from a college there, I decided to move back here in search for a job because I did not want to be a burden on them any more. I was soon spotted by Miz and just after a few dates he asked me to move in. I could spend any amount I want, go to places I never thought I could, the offer was tempting and I accepted it. It was a new life for me and I wanted to enjoy it to the fullest. If I leave him now, I would have no where to go other than back to my grand parents', so I cant even leave him without getting a job or something."

"I am sorry to hear that Eve, I thought that being surrounded by money, being the girlfriend of one of the richest men made you happy, guess I was wrong."

"I was happy at first, but I am not the kind of women to care only about money, I got bored pretty fast. Living with Miz is like living with a robot, there are no feelings attached. I need a real man, someone who can be my best friend," she said rubbing her thumbs over his cheeks "someone I can share my thoughts, feelings with...someone like you," with that Eve closed the distance between them and kissed him right on the lips.

John reacted instantly, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. He had been for it for a long time and just the touch of her lips on his ignited a fire in him. Eve went along with the kiss and it was not until that the need of air became desperate that they broke the kiss.

"Wow" they said both in unison.

"That was some kiss," John said glancing at her swollen lips.

"I am sorry, I should not have done that," mumbled Eve, her eyes down, not making eye contact with him.

"No Eve, don't say that," he placed a finger under her chin and raised her head up, "I don't regret it, I rather enjoyed it very much and I know you enjoyed it too, it's okay you were hurting, you did not do any wrong."

"Yeah I enjoyed it, but I should not have kissed you, it is wrong, just plain wrong."

"Then why did it feel so right, listen Eve, there is definitely something between us, I know it and you know it too, don't deny it. May be we can do something together, we can come together with some sort of plan so that you don't have to be with Miz any more and then you can leave him."

Eve gave a little smile at that, a genuine one, "you really think that? I hope so too."

It was then that John began to think of his plan more and more, sure it would only benefit both of them, then why not go for it? He decided he would talk with Eve about that the next time they meet.

The next time they met at John's house, s was suggested by Eve. When she started kissing him the moment she entered the house, John knew he was finally going to sleep with her. The thought alone brought out the beast in him and soon they were moaning and panting in the bed naked. During all these procedures John was sure he had fallen for her completely and by the way Eve was whimpering and reacting to his body, he just hoped and prayed that she felt the same for him too.

Later as they lied comfortably on the bed, her head on his chest just enjoying the silence of the room, John decided to break his plan to Eve.

"You know Eve, I have a plan for a better future for both of us but I will need your help in it. It is a little bit risky though."

"Why? What are you thinking exactly? What is the risk?"

"How about we steal the necklace from Miz and disappear from the place altogether. With the money that we will have, we can start afresh in a new place. We will go somewhere far, where Miz wont be able to find us. What do you think?"

Eve was silent for a long time and John dreaded the answer. May be he had hoped a little too much.

"You really think you can pull that off?"

John was relieved, at least she was not rejecting the idea.

"If we get the right information and strategy, I am sure we can pull it off. I will try to formulate a plan over this weekend but right now I just want to enjoy this moment with you."

"Okay, whenever you are ready, tell me what I have to do and I will try my best to help you."

To John, Eve seemed a little too eager to help him with the theft but he dismissed it as her excitement.

The planning process started a couple of days later when they again met in John's house. They both thought of different probabilities.

"Okay first thing I have noticed is that there are no guards outside the house, it is a little weird, don't you think?" John asked, he had been thinking about it a lot.

"If you really knew Miz, you would not be so surprised. He is an ego-maniac and believes no one can steal a thing from his house. Sure there are no guards but the main door is password protected and there are cameras in every room and hallway other than the bathroom and his bedroom."

"I see, well...then how are we going to break in, I don't know how to hack passwords and all. I just can open the safe."

"Leave that to me, on numerous occasions I have seen Miz type the password, so I know it by heart. Breaking in would not be a problem, the main problem are the cameras." Eve answered.

"Okay that was easy, next thing, how many people are there in the house?"

"There are 3 people in total, Miz, his younger brother Alex, who I am sure has the hots for me and an all-in-one maid Vickie, she is a screamer, if she even sees us, she can bring the whole locality down just by screaming. We have to be careful bout her because she is the one who stays in the house the most. Miz and Alex spends most of their time out."

"When does Vickie leave the house?"

"She goes out for grocery shopping generally and sometimes for medical check ups, other than that I have not seen her leave the house." Eve supplied.

"Hmm say we don't have to worry about the people here, then how can we go past the cameras? We can use a cam-jam, but I don't have one, and even so we have to be very quick. Also we have to know the exact positions of the cameras. In which room is the safe? It seemed to be in the bedroom."

"Don't worry about the cam-jam, I will manage it. Yes the safe is in his bedroom, so we will take the shortest route and that way we will have to jam only a couple of cameras. I also know their exact spots."

John was amazed, as well as surprised. Eve sure was very smart and intelligent and she also seemed to have done some serious research on the matter.

"Okay I will need around 7 minutes max to open the safe, so I think we will need approximately 20 to 25 minutes at most. We now just have to wait for the perfect moment," he responded.

That moment came soon enough. Eve called him a couple of days later and told him that Miz was hosing a big party in which many VIPs from across the country would attend. The whole house would be empty and the aid also would be going. The party would take place three days later.

The next day, they met in a bar, John was having some questions and he and he needed answers.

"Now Eve, Miz is giving a big party, which means you have to attend it too, then how will our plan work? I need you to be there with me. And what of your things in the house? You just cant leave them behind."

"Oh don't worry about it, I will just fake some sickness so as to not go to the party. I have a friend loving near by a and I will just remain there and no problem, I have used this excuse before with success. Sure Miz would me to stay at the house but I will just tell him that I don't want to spend the night alone in his house."

Again John was amazed, it seemed Eve had thought of everything from the beginning and was leaving no stones unturned. Miz might want to admit her in a hospital or somewhere but he was sure she would convince him otherwise.

"As for my belongings, I will keep my most necessary \items packed and will sneak out with it altogether. I don't need each of my things. Where have you planned to go from here?" Eve asked.

"Have you told Miz that you are actually from Denver?" enquired John.

"No, I lied to him. I don't know why, I probably did it out of instinct, but now I am glad I lied, but why?"

"I am thinking why not go to Denver, you know the place, you would be close to your grand parents too, I really think it will be for the best."

A big smile formed on Eve's face and she hugged him tightly.

"You really think so? Oh my, I am very happy, I mean yes, it would be the perfect place for us, I know many people, we can surely start afresh there. Now I just cant wait for the party to come so that we can get our job done and get the hell out of this place."

The next couple of days went past quickly and finally the day of the party arrived. They were outside the Miz's house waiting to break in. As presumed the house was completely empty but the lights in the building were on, probably for the cameras to work. John had a bag of his tools with him and Eve had a small purse and a cam-jam ready.

Eve typed the password and the main gate opened silently. She did her work expertly and soon they were standing in the front of the safe in Miz's bedroom. All the lights were lit making things easier for them. John immediately started working on the safe. They both had gloves on so as not to leave any finger prints behind. After a few tries he finally opened the safe and for a moment just stared at the very precious necklace inside. He grabbed the case and turned to face Eve but was instead met by a gun on his face.

"Huh?" John blinked rapidly not believing the scene in front of him. Eve was holding a gun and her face and stance screamed she was ll business.

"What are you doing? Are you out of your mind? John whispered, never even in his worst dreams did he think of such a probability."

"Put the case down and move back now."

John did not move, he did not think she would really do anything.

"This gun has got a silencer fit in it so I can just kill you and get away from here, but I am doing you a favour so just do as I say and you will live," Eve said in a dead serious tone.

John hesitated a little more and finally obliged. He put the case down and moved backwards, his hands up in the air.

Eve moved forward, picked up the case and put it inside her purse, all in one hand, the gun not leaving his direction. She then moved to the switches and clicked a particular switch and soon the sounds of an alarm blaring on the house was heard. John opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by her threatening to use her gun.

"I am sure some outsider have already called the 911 and police are on their way. It will at least take 5 to 10 minutes from the nearest check point to come here so we have got some time. If you have any questions to ask, shoot."

"Why? What will you achieve from this? You are no getting away with the necklace either."

At that Eve laughed, "no no Johnny boy you are sadly mistaken, you see, after the alarm gets activated, the main gate closes automatically so that no one can go out. The police too will need the password to get in. Now I just happen to accidentally discover a secret passage underground, built by Miz' father which will take me away from this compound altogether, so no one is going to catch me, cant say the same for you though."

John's mind was reeling from all the information, he did not process all her words, but from what he understood, he was in deep shit.

"Why me? And what if I turn you in?"

Eve sighed dramatically, "look long story short, I wanted the necklace and after watching you open it, I just knew that I needed you. So here we are and you will not turn me in, I just know it, you know why?"

"And why is that?"

"Because you love me and for what I am going to tell you now." They both got a little distracted by the sirens of a police car.

"Don't worry, they cant get in, they will have to call Miz first and he will himself arrive before giving the password. See, I broke up with him 3 days ago, he does not even know I am here, you will be caught but they wont find the necklace with you, so they will only have to charge you for a break in and your sentence will be reduced considerably. Now if you just play it right, you will be out of jail in a few months and then...I will find you."

Eve quickly moved forward and planted a kiss on his lips. John was too stunned to do or say anything.

"I have given it a lot of thought and believe me I think it is for the best." she gave him a quick kiss again, "I have to go, I am taking your bag with me and...see you in a few months," that being said she quickly exited the room.

John remained standing at his place, processing all the information and did not even think of going after her. He finally sat down on the floor, head resting on his knees, waiting for the police to arrive.

When Miz entered the house with two cops in tow he was all smug but once he saw the culprit he rushed to open the safe, which was kicked close by Eve. He took out his key and opened it quickly and immediately let out a loud scream. He was livid.

"Where is the necklace? Where is it?" Miz shouted shaking John, "tell me where is it?"

A cop came forward and started searching him but found nothing.

"There is nothing with him Sir, there was a necklace in the safe?"

"Yes yes and am sure he has kept it somewhere, search him again, search this place, it cant get out of here, tell me bastard where have you hidden it?" Miz punched John in the face.

"I don't know anything about a necklace, I just got in, I haven't even touched the safe yet," John replied calmly while holding his jaw.

"What?" screamed Miz "I have myself seen the necklace here in the morning and you want to say it just vanished?," he approached towards John again to hit him but was stopped by a cop.

"Sorry Sir, but you cant take he law in your hands, there is nothing with him to prove that he stole anything, there is no key, no tools, only this," he held up the cam-jam. "We have searched this place and there I no necklace, so we cant charge him of theft, only of breaking in and nothing more."

Miz was seething, he started at them as the cops handcuffed John and dragged him away.

A few months later

John took a deep breath of relief as he came out of the prison. Though he was treated quite well because of his good behaviour it was a personal hell for him. He just wished he would never have to go back again.

The first destination he had in mind was his place so he started walking towards it.

After he had walked a couple of blocks, a very expensive car came from behind and stopped beside him. He kept watching as the glass went down and he was met by the smiling face of Eve Torres.

"Hop in."

Without a word John moved to the other side, opened the door and settled in. Not saying a word Eve started the car and for the next 10 minutes or so, it remained that way.

Finally she parked the car in a secluded area. She grabbed his with both hands and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. John easily compiled and they kissed for sometime before finally breaking it.

"God I have missed that," she smiled at him. John just sat there watching her. She sighed heavily, "Okay, I get it, you are angry and upset with me, but first hear me out okay. I am telling you the whole story and after that it is up to you to decide what you want to do."

John searched her face for any false expression but she really seemed genuine and sincere. He nodded at her to continue.

"My family is a very rich family and they were friends with Miz's family. In one of the biggest business deals, Miz's father betrayed us and when confronted he killed my parents and too away that necklace. Yes, it is our family property. I was moved to Denver after that where we have a huge property and I also inherited my father's business after I turned 18. I learned about all these from my grand parents and I seeked revenge. Miz's parents were already dead, so I decided to take that one thing from him which is rightfully ours. It was a good enough blow for him because it was his most valuable possession. The rest you know. I never got the chance until you showed up. The safe needs a special process to open, you know it, and I did not know it. So I had to use you. I had every intention of killing you after the theft, but somewhere along the process I actually fell for you."

John and Eve both smiled at that. "If we had fled after the theft, Miz would have surely suspected you and came after you, so I devised this plan. He wont come after you now, he is shifting somewhere else."

"Wow it is quite a lot to take in but I can see where you are coming from," John smiled, "you were right, I would not have turned you in...because I really love you. I would have done anything to keep your name out of it and take the blame."

Eve gave a big smile at that, "I know that John." She kissed him again and placed her forehead against his. "I cant wait to get out of this place, we have a long trip to make."

"Where are we going?"

"You will see." They settled back in their seats. "Oh and one last thing Mr. Cena," Eve leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips before starting the car, "I love you too."

Yep, life was definitely looking good for them.

The End

A/N2- Okay that was over the top, but I just had to give them a good ending. I originally intended on having John going to the jail and Eve getting away with it, but then decided why not this? I hope you liked the overall product.

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. So the usual rant at the end, read this story, review it, tell me what you feel about it, give me suggestions on what to improve and how to improve, they are all very much appreciated. Until next time, byeeee.


End file.
